Evaluate the following expression when $d = 2$ and $c = 10$. $5$ $d$ $^2 + 9$ $c$ $ + 3$
Explanation: Substitute $2$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 5{(2)}^2 + 9{(10)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(4) + 9{(10)} + 3 $ $ = 20 + 90 + 3 $ $ = 113$